


In the Family

by Ray_Writes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Dinner, F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: This Christmas, the second Black Canary can hardly wait to make her debut. But, dinner comes first.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Oliver Queen & Connor Hawke & Olivia Queen, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 19
Kudos: 17
Collections: Lauriver Holidays 2020





	In the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! I didn't think I would have a fic to post for today, but about an hour ago now I was inspired by one of the sentence prompts I offered as options for writers/artists to use and ran with it. This story takes place in an AU where Oliver and Laurel got back together at some point and both are alive and happy and raised a family together. This family consists of their daughter, Olivia, and their adopted son, Connor, who chose his name after coming out as transgernder to his biological parents and running away from home. This is a headcanon I've had ever since Legends of Tomorrow introduced their version of Connor Hawke back in season 1 while the Diggles still only had Baby Sara, and rather than erase the character like they did I decided to make something out of it. Hopefully with that background information out of the way, you all enjoy the fic. Thanks for reading!

Olivia’s leg bounced up and down beneath the table as she watched her dad bring the last of the dishes out for their feast.

“Mm, you outdid yourself this year, honey,” her mom said as she finished pouring them each a glass of club soda. As her dad circled back round the table, he dropped a kiss on her mom’s cheek. Her mother let out a giggle that said he’d probably grabbed at her as well. Olivia rolled her eyes and looked to Connor for a silent show of support. Their parents could be so _gross_.

Connor, however, just shook his head with an indulgent grin and spooned some potatoes onto his plate before passing her the serving dish. Connor seemed to find these sorts of things less gross the older they got, and he said she’d feel the same one day. Olivia didn’t mind the idea of dating somebody herself so much — but these were her parents!

“Eat up, everybody,” her dad said as he took his spot beside mom. He remained standing to carve the turkey, however.

Olivia intended to do just as he asked and plopped a spoonful of the potatoes on her plate before grabbing the vegetables out of Connor’s hands and loading some of those on. “Pass the rolls, please.”

“Slow down there, Kid Flash,” Connor remarked. Olivia stuck her tongue out at him. She wasn’t even a kid anymore, and she wasn’t going to be caught dead with the name _Kid_ attached to her moniker.

She focused instead on eating the food that was already on her plate since the rest of her family was determined to be slow about this. Olivia had already shoveled half her vegetables into her mouth before her mother spoke up again. “Your brother’s got a point, Liv. You’re liable to give yourself hiccups at that pace.”

“And when it comes to you and your mom, those can get dangerous,” her dad added, earning a dirty look from both mother and daughter — the two metahumans of the family — present. He raised both hands in the air. “Kidding. But why don’t we all take a minute to appreciate a meal around the table on Christmas?”

The rest of her family nodded while Olivia held back a groan. She liked eating with her family, but ever since she’d gotten her present this morning — a real, official suit made by Uncle Cisco himself — she hadn’t been able to think about anything other than going out for her first patrol. Connor had been promising he would take her with him for ages, and now that she had a suit there wasn’t any excuse to keep putting it off. She knew he was at least planning to check in at the base to make sure nothing needed a hero’s intervention later tonight. Criminals didn’t always take holiday breaks, after all.

She attacked the piece of turkey her dad passed her with vigor, swishing it down with a swig of the soda. “Liv,” her dad said, his tone taking a slight warning edge.

“I just really love your cooking, dad!” Her innocent smile wasn’t fooling him one bit, as always.

“Well, I’m glad you do. You’re going to have time for seconds before your brother’s done with his plate.”

Okay, so they were all totally seeing through her. So what? Olivia threw her hands in the air. “You can’t get mad at me for being excited. I’ve been waiting for tonight my whole life! And- and I’m just making sure we have enough time to get out there and keep the city safe.”

“I’m sure whatever threat is out there can wait until after Christmas dinner,” her dad replied dryly. Olivia huffed in annoyance.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched her mom lay one hand over her dad’s before she leaned closer to Olivia across the table. “We know you’re excited, sweetheart, and that you’re ready. This is a big step for all of us. It feels like just yesterday we brought you home from the hospital, and now you’re growing into your own hero.”

Olivia continued to look away, determined not to soften.

“Being a hero is not always easy, either. It was different when your father and I started out. The way you kids have all been raised into it… it’s hard for us to wrap our heads around sometimes. But what we do know is it’s important to keep in mind the things you _are_ fighting for when you’re out there. Like family.”

“And that’s why we’re staying for the whole dinner,” Connor finished.

Olivia sighed, her shoulders drooping. “You know I love you guys… I guess an hour or so doesn’t hurt.”

“No, it doesn’t. Cherish the calm nights, Liv,” her dad said. “I know I always do.” He’d flipped his hand over so his fingers could interlace with mom’s, and the smile they shared was all kinds of sugary-sweet schmaltz, but… it was Christmas. She supposed they were allowed.

They did a video call partway through the meal to Aunt Thea and her family, and the talk about different presents they all received distracted her long enough that she was surprised when Connor stood and stretched. “Okay, think it’s about time,” he decided.

Olivia’s heart leapt, and she jumped up from her chair. “Really?”

“To do the dishes for mom and dad before we go to the base.”

“Ha-ha,” she said, punching at his arm. He snickered and motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen. It was fair, she supposed. Dad had made the meal, and mom brought everything back out to the kitchen for them.

She brushed some of Olivia’s hair back from her forehead while she dried a pan Connor had passed her. “You are going to be great out there. Your father and I have known it for years. But just make sure you and your brother are looking out for each other, okay?”

“We promise, mom,” they both chorused. Olivia could feel her cheeks burning a little from the praise, but it was a pleasant burn. Her parents always made her feel special and loved, and she knew from the little she’d been told by Aunt Thea and even a shame-faced Grandpa that that had been a conscious choice on their part. They’d done the same when they’d taken Connor in after he’d ran away from the Diggles, and she’d watched the shy kid she’d known grow into a confident young man with their acceptance and support. Olivia knew she would be in good hands following Connor’s lead tonight.

Their parents hugged and kissed them at the door, her dad’s bear hug lasting a good while longer than usual. “Gotta go, dad,” she reminded him. “Time to fly.”

“I know,” he replied, his voice suspiciously thick. “Our city’s been missing a Canary for too long. I love you so much, baby girl.”

Olivia felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes as she pressed a kiss to his scruffy cheek. “Love you, too, daddy.” She was glad her mom was there to wind an arm around dad’s waist once she pulled back. She didn’t want him left alone.

The Green Arrow and Black Canary left home for their base and for the city streets to patrol, keeping watch to ensure a Merry Christmas for all. Their parents waved them off with proud smiles, wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
